The present invention relates to an ultraviolet ray absorbing glass that is transparent and clear (i.e., colorless or almost colorless). The glass is suitable for use in various building, vehicle and transport plane windows, showcase window, glass substrate for display, etc. The glass can be tempered and bent by heating.
There is an increasing demand for glass that is clear and capable of absorbing ultraviolet rays, which may cause various articles, particularly those made of organic materials, to deteriorate or discolor and may cause adverse effects on human body. Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 is known as an ultraviolet ray absorbing component that is relatively cheap in price, and is light-absorptive within a wide range of the visible light region, thereby making a glass have a color.
Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication JP-A-6-92678 discloses an ultraviolet and infrared radiation absorbing glass comprising 0.1-0.8 wt % of Fe in terms of Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, 0.3-2 wt % of cerium oxide in terms of CeO.sub.2, 0-1 wt % of TiO.sub.2, 0-0.006 wt % of CoO, 0-0.0015 wt % of Se, and 0-0.01 wt % of NiO.
JP-A-10-226534 having a Japanese Patent Application No. 9-31830 discloses an ultraviolet ray absorbing soda-lime glass comprising 0.08-0.15 wt % of total iron in terms of Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, 1.3-1.7 wt % of CeO.sub.2, 0.5-0.8 wt % of TiO.sub.2 and 0.0005-0.0015 wt % of CoO, with a proviso that the weight ratio of ferrous iron to ferric iron, Fe.sup.2+ /Fe.sup.3+, is not higher than 0.05. This glass is made to have at a thickness of 5 mm a visible light transmittance of not lower than 75% and an ultraviolet ray transmittance of not higher than 13%.